


You Are My Everything

by Glambert_Star



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glambert_Star/pseuds/Glambert_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so you need to be nice to me :D Writing is never been my thing so I really hope you like this. I didn't have Beta so I'm sorry because I know there is millions typos ;D Comments are welcome! And if you want you can follow me on Twitter @Glambert_Star

It was a beautiful morning and Adam was home earlier than he should have been on his promo tour. His boyfriend didn't except him home so soon. Adam is watching as his sweet boyfriend is sleeping on their bed and looks so peaceful. Adam wanted to surprise him, so he decided to make a breakfast to him. Adam carried a breakfast to their bed and landed to kiss Sauli's lips. Adam watched when he opened his eyes and Adam wondered how he is so lucky. He didn't want to think life without Sauli.

”Morning. Awww! You made me a breakfast, thanks baby. But wait, why you are home already?”

”Good morning. I missed you so much baby. The last interview was canceled so I took earlier flight to home. Did you sleep well?”

”I missed your warm body on our bed.”

Sauli kissed Adam’s lips and he wanted to show how much he missed his man.

”Baby, eat your breakfast. We can kiss later. I go to take quick shower, okay?”

”Okay, baby. Are you sure you don’t want me with you in the shower?”

”No baby, I'll take only quick shower and I’ll be back soon.”

While Sauli was eating his delicious breakfast on the bed, he saw that Adam was thrown his jacket on the bed. It was so usually to Adam just throw his jacket everywhere. When Sauli looked closely the jacket, he saw that there was paper on the pocket. He knew that it’s not his business but he wanted to know what it is. Sauli listened that Adam is still on the shower and he took carefully the paper. He didn't know what he expect but on the paper was some phone number and a guy name, a name that Sauli wasn't never hear. Adam was coming back to the bedroom so Sauli just quickly put the paper back on the pocket. He wanted to think that it was just some guy who worked with Adam because he definitely wasn't jealous.

”Baby you have eaten your breakfast. Now can we just spend the whole day on the bed? I wanna hug you and kiss you everywhere.” Adam said and came naked on the bed. Sauli wanted forget the paper and wanted to spend a nice day with his boyfriend. “So you are not too tired.” Sauli said and kissed Adam's lips. ”Show me how much you missed me.”

***

Sauli watched as his boyfriend was sleeping. Sauli decided go to the kitchen and make them a coffee. When he was in the living room, a hot coffee cup on his hands, he saw that Adam was leaved his suitcase in the living room. He knew that Adam hated emptying the suitcase. Sauli decided wash all the dirty clothes, so he opened the suitcase. First there was Adam's favorite jeans. Sauli was checking that the pockets were empty but there was a paper. He watched what it is and he saw the same name as before but also he saw that the guy thanked Adam a nice day in the restaurant. Sauli didn't hear when Adam walked behind him.

”Hi baby, I can empty my suitcase myself. You don't need to do that.” Adam said and kissed Sauli's cheek and then he saw the paper on Sauli's hand.

”Where did you find this paper?” Adam asked.

”It was your jeans pocket. I was going to wash your dirty clothes. Who is this guy and why he thanks you, it feels like you have been a nice day with him.” Sauli didn't wanted to do big deal about this but he couldn't help himself.

”Are you jealous? My baby is jealous.” Adam laughed. ”It’s nothing that you should be jealous.”

”I’m not jealous. I’m just curious, that’s all. So who is this guy?”

”He is Marcus. He is helping me with my new album.” And just then Adam's phone ring. ”Sorry baby, I have to take this call.”

Adam walked to his office and closed the door. Sauli was sure that it was Marcus who called to Adam and Sauli didn't know why he suspected that something was going on with Adam and Marcus. Sauli wasn't never been jealous person so why he now suspected something. He decided to go walk and clear his thought. He writes a message to Adam that he went to a walk.

***

Adam is been so busy with his new album that they haven’t have time to spend time together. Instead that he was planning something romantic, he wanted to spent some time all of his friends. He wanted to invite his friends to celebrate his new album. Adam was sitting on their bed with his laptop. He was so his own thoughts that he didn't hear when Sauli came to the bedroom.

“Hi baby, what are you doing?” Sauli asked.

“I want to have a party in our house. What do you say about that?”

“That sounds good. Who are you going to invite?”

“Not so many people, just some friends. I thought that maybe I play my new songs to all of you.”

“I’m sure everyone loves your songs. Especially when I was your biggest inspiration.” Sauli said and smiled.

“Oh, now you think too much about yourself.” Adam laughed.

The doorbell ring so Adam went to open the door and Sauli decided to change his jogging clothes. He was just walking to the living room when he saw that his boyfriend hugged some guy.

“Hi baby, this is Marcus who is helping with my new album. Marcus this is my boyfriend Sauli.”

“Hi, nice to meet you Sauli. Adam is talked about you so much.”

“Hi Marcus, nice to meet you too. Do you guys want something to drink?” Sauli asked because he wanted some reason to get out of the living room.

“No we don’t need anything, thanks baby. We have some work to do so we are going to my office.”

Sauli watched as they walked to the office and closed the door.

***

Adam went to look where Sauli is. He found him in the pool. Sauli came out of the pool and he went to sit on a chair without looking Adam.

“So, big party tomorrow, it’s so nice to see all the friends. Are you excited, baby?” Adam asked and went to sit next to him.

“They are your friends and it’s your new album, so why should I be excited?”

“What are you talking about? They are also your friends, you know that. What’s wrong, baby? You can tell me.”

“It’s nothing. I’m just tired, I go to bed.” Sauli said and walked to the bedroom.

Adam knew that something was wrong but he thought maybe it’s better to just sleep over the night. Maybe all is better tomorrow. Adam went to the bedroom and he saw that Sauli was already in the bed. When Adam went to the bed he wanted to go so close to Sauli as it is possible but Sauli turn his back to him. Now Adam definitely knew that something was wrong.

***

Adam walked to the kitchen and kissed Sauli's cheek. “Good morning, baby. Why didn't you wake me up? Is everything okay?” Adam asked and he takes a cup of coffee and sits down.

“Yeah everything is okay, baby. Sorry about yesterday, of course it is nice to see all the friends and I know that this is important to you.“ Sauli went to sit Adam's lap. “And you know that I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Sauli. I know we haven’t so much time together because my new album but I promise we do something special when my album is ready.”

Adam kissed Sauli's lips and put his hands under Sauli's shirt. Adam wanted to feel Sauli's warm skin everywhere. Before he could do anything about it, he remember that today was party day and their friends would be here anytime soon.

“I think we should go to the shower together. Friends are here anytime soon.” Adam said and takes Sauli's hand and they went to the shower.

***

Music was loud and people were dancing. Some of was already found the alcohol and living room was their big dance floor.

“So everyone is here and looks like they have fun. The party was good idea, baby. We need more drinks so I'll get more from the kitchen.” Sauli said and the doorbell ring when he was walking to the kitchen so Adam went to open the door.

When Sauli came back he saw that it was Marcus who came. Sauli didn't know that he was coming and honestly he would be happier if Marcus wasn't come at all.

Adam and Marcus went to the living room and they whisper something to each other. Adam put his hand his shoulder and they laughter. An outsider would have thought that they are very close to each other. Sauli wanted to hear what they talk about so he walked close to them.

“Adam, you have done so good job. We should celebrate your new album just two of us.” Marcus said and kissed Adam's cheek.

“That would be great. But I wouldn't have done this without you, so thank you.” Adam said and hugged him.

“Hey what you two are doing? Adam, don’t you remember you have a boyfriend?” Sauli yelled. “Take your hands off my boyfriend.”

“Baby, what are you talking? We are just friends. You have drink too much tonight. Sauli come with me in kitchen, we can talk this just two of us.” Adam pushed Sauli in the kitchen.

“You don’t have to push me, I can walk myself. And don’t call me your baby if Marcus is the one who you wanna call your baby.”

“Listen to yourself. How the hell you even get your mind that Marcus and I have something to do? Maybe it is better to end this party because you just ruin this party.”

Marcus knocked the door and asked if everything is okay. “Yes everything is okay, but maybe it’s better that everybody go home. I have to talk with my boyfriend.” Adam said.

“Okay, don’t worry anything. I can tell people that the party is over. See you later, Adam.” Marcus said and hugged Adam.

“Thank you, Marcus. We see later.” Adam turned around and saw that Sauli was crying.

“So now you are going to tell me that you two are just friends. Well I can see that you are more. The way he looks at you and the paper on your pocket and his kiss on your cheek. And maybe there is something more.”

“Sauli, I’m sorry that I have been so busy but that doesn't mean that Marcus and I are something more than friends. You can trust me, you know that.”

”Well what you gonna say about this.” Sauli take a magazine on the table and showed it to Adam. “This magazine says that you two have been seen kissing.” Sauli said and he couldn't stop crying.

“What kiss? This isn't what it look like, you gotta believe me. This whole magazine is full of rumors. What I have to say that you believe me? I wouldn't ever cheat on you.”

“I left my country, my native language, my family and my friends so that I can live with you.” Sauli cried. “And all you do is that you found a new guy. I have loved you all my heart and this is your thanks.”

“What? Don’t you love me anymore, Sauli?” The tears began to drip Adam's eyes. “I don’t wanna listen when you blame me something that is not true. Do you believe that Marcus and I are just friends?”

“I don’t know what to believe anymore. All I know is that I still love you and I don’t wanna lose you.” Sauli tried to calm down.

“You haven’t lost me and you don’t ever lose me. You are my everything. You have to believe me.” Adam said.

“I need to be alone a while so that I can think this. I go walking so don’t expect me home on the dinner.” Sauli said and walked out.

“Don’t go, baby. We need to talk.” Adam tried to stop Sauli but he was already gone.

***

Adam waked and put his hand on Sauli's warm stomach, like he did every morning. But something was wrong. Sauli's side of bed was empty and cold. Then Adam remembers that they were some kind of fight. Adam walked to the downstairs and he saw Sauli on the living room. Sauli looked tired and sad. Adam just wanted to hug him and tell that everything is fine but he knew that they have to talk.

“Morning, where did you sleep last night?” Adam went to sit next to Sauli.

“Morning, Adam. I slept on the guestroom. I just wanted to think all this. I’ll do us some breakfast.” Sauli got up but before he could go, Adam took him by the hand. “Wait Sauli, we need to talk. Please, sit down.” Sauli sit next to him. “Adam I’m so sorry that I said those bad things yesterday and I’m sorry that I ruin your party.”

“Sauli, I’m sorry that I haven’t been a good boyfriend but you gotta believe that I haven’t done anything wrong. You can’t believe those magazines and their rumors. I promise you that I’m gonna be better boyfriend. Baby, are we okay?”

“Yes we are okay, baby. I believe when you say that you haven’t done anything wrong. I knew when I moved to live with you that our life is not gonna be easy. I knew that there is lot of people who say bad things about us. But I don’t wanna listen them and theirs lies. This is our life. I trust you and you are the only person who I wanna be rest of my life. I love you Adam.”

“Baby, you haven’t done anything wrong. This is all my fault. I’m so sorry. I love you.” Adam kissed Sauli's lips. “But it’s kind of cute that you were jealous.”

“Yeah I was jealous but it just because I love you and you are my everything.”

 

THE END


End file.
